goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!
Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (also known as Good Luck Charlie: The Road Trip Movie in the United Kingdom and Ireland) is a 2011 Christmas film based on the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie. The film was directed by Arlene Sanford and written by Geoff Rodkey, and stars Bridgit Mendler, Leigh-Allyn Baker, Bradley Steven Perry, Mia Talerico, Eric Allan Kramer, and Jason Dolley as the Duncan family. The Disney Channel Original Movie follows the Duncan family on their road trip to Amy Duncan's parents' house for Christmas. It premiered on December 2, 2011 on Disney Channel ten years after Disney Channel's last Christmas-themed original movie, 'Twas the Night in 2001. Plot The Duncan family plans to go to Amy's parents' new condo in Palm Springs, California for Christmas. However, they are separated on the route when Teddy (Bridgit Mendler) makes a snap decision to give up her airline seat for a free ticket to prove to her parents she can go to Florida for her spring break with her best friend Ivy (Raven Goodwin). Unwilling to let her daughter travel alone, Amy (Leigh-Allyn Baker) also disembarks the plane, only to discover that the next flight to Palm Springs departs after Christmas. Meanwhile, the rest of the family arrives in Palm Springs, but things aren’t any easier as Bob (Eric Allan Kramer) tries to care for Charlie (Mia Talerico) under the watchful eye of Amy’s mother Petunia (Debra Monk), who strongly dislikes Bob and blames him for Charlie's mischief; PJ (Jason Dolley) learns the pros and cons of his grandparents' pool after getting a sunburn; and Gabe (Bradley Steven Perry) quickly realizes the downfalls of teaching Grandpa Hank (Michael Kagan) how to play his favorite video game, Galaxy of Death, after Hank becomes addicted to it. Stranded and in desperation, Teddy and Amy find unconventional ways to get to Palm Springs before Christmas, while keeping in contact with Bob via cellphone. On their journey, Amy reveals that she is pregnant again when they hitchhike with an elderly couple who turn out to be part of an alien abduction survivors network. When the two arrive in Las Vegas, their luggage is stolen, and they get into another argument, where Amy promptly blames Teddy for them getting them lost in the first place. Hungry, the mother and daughter perform Christmas carols to get money for a dinner. In a restaurant, they find Jordan, the girl who had stolen their luggage and confront her. She breaks down in tears and explains how she has been stranded after running away from home to go to a music festival cross-country, which her mother forbade her from attending. Sympathizing with Jordan, Amy calls Jordan's mother and smoothes things over, and Teddy gives her plane ticket to Jordan to get her home for Christmas. This gesture helps Teddy and Amy bond from their previous arguments, and Amy finally acknowledges that Teddy is responsible. Meanwhile, PJ, Bob, and Gabe drive to Las Vegas to pick up Amy and Teddy but are mistakenly kidnapped on the way and participate in a paintball match based on Galaxy of Death so that they can return to their car. Gabe wins the match by taking the "Stone of Mitrios", which he was already planning to do. In return, they get a free helicopter ride to save Teddy and Amy. Hank and Petunia then arrive with Charlie by car, and the entire family is finally reunited. Amy admits not only that they finally got the Christmas vacation they wanted, but also that this was the best Christmas they've ever had. She then reveals that she is having another baby, much to the happiness of the Duncan and Blankenhoopers. In the epilogue, on the way back to Denver from their Christmas trip, Gabe attempts to take the Stone of Mitrios on the plane ride back, but it is taken away by a flight attendant. Another flight attendant then announces the offering of a free plane ticket, which Teddy quickly accepts once again. Amy says to Bob, "Your turn", as in it is his turn to go along with Teddy in leaving the plane. Bob obediently goes after Teddy, jokingly reminding Amy that they will be back by New Year's. Amy smiles in response and says that she knows they won't. A short blooper roll follows the epilogue. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy, the older sister of Charlie who makes video diaries. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy, Teddy's comedic and headstrong mother. *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe, Teddy's mischievous younger brother. *Mia Talerico as Charlie, the toddler the diaries are for. *Debra Monk as Petunia, Amy's mother. *Michael Kagan as Hank, Amy's father. *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob, Teddy's father. *Jason Dolley as PJ, Teddy's goofy and airheaded older brother. *Jerry Straley as Chicken Man *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Production The film is executive-produced by Sheri Singer along with three executive producers of the series, Dan Staley, Phil Baker, and Drew Vaupen. The script was written by Geoff Rodkey and directed by Arlene Sanford. The film was shot in Salt Lake City and St. George, Utah from March 2011 to September 2011. Music "I'm Gonna Run to You", performed by Mendler, was released as a promotional single on November 18, 2011. It was written by Mendler and Jamie Houston and produced by Houston. "Jingle Bells", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and "Deck the Halls" were also performed during the movie. Ratings It was watched by 7.1 million viewers, the premiere also delivered 3.3 million Kids 6-11, 2.4 million Teens and 1.4 million Adults 18-49. The movie became no. 1 live-action cable movie of 2011 in total viewers and the no. 1 live-action scripted telecast across all TV in Kids 6-11. In Australia, it was watched by 111,000 viewers and in the United Kingdom, there were 562,000 viewers. Broadcast The film aired worldwide on Disney Channel. It premiered on December 2, 2011 in Canada, on December 16, 2011 in Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. It aired in Singapore, Malaysia, and the Philippines on December 24, 2011. Home media The movie was released on iTunes on December 6, 2011. An exclusive edition of the movie was released on DVD only thru Walmart on October 23, 2012. Category:Films Category:Specials